<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>悔 by JiangYusheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136802">悔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangYusheng/pseuds/JiangYusheng'>JiangYusheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ID:INVADED, 异度侵入</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangYusheng/pseuds/JiangYusheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原创BG，有ooc<br/>大概就是年轻的数学教授和女大学生的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>富保田久津/原创女主</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>悔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果那天没有去的话。那就不会成为一切不幸的开始。</p><p>  少女坠入不知名的陷阱，却误以为是醉人的天堂。<br/>最开始只是朋友之间的一点小好奇，听说他们的大学里有一位数学非常好的教授，人也长得很帅。她本无意探究，奈何朋友之间总是谈起这位年轻有为的教授，她终于还是没有忍住，跟着朋友去了第一节课。<br/>  她得承认，人都是视觉动物。当那位教授走进来的时候，她有一瞬间心跳加速，那天该死的阳光，照亮男人的侧脸，他抬手在黑板上写下自己的名字，一笔一划，像写在她心上。<br/> “富久田保津”<br/>  “初次见面，我是这节课的老师。”<br/>  至于那节课讲了什么，她完全没印象，只记住了男人修长的手指和略显阴郁的眼睛。所以上课被点起来回答问题回答不上的时候应该怎么做？右手不自觉地捏紧了裙边，朋友在一边着急却也无可奈何，她清楚得很，她俩本来就不是来听课的，她给朋友做个口型，让她安心，这种情况又不是没有过，只是没有这么多人罢了。男人到没有为难她，很快就让她坐下了，只是要她留堂。<br/>  为什么上了大学还会有这种事情发生在她身上？眼见大家一个一个离开座位，她只好先放朋友回去，看看这位教授到底有什么花样。教室里逐渐只剩他们两个。男人整理完教案的时候，她已经犯起困来，连他什么时候走到身边都没发现。<br/>  他自然地落在她旁边，那双眼睛对上她。<br/>  “这位同学，你，对数学感兴趣吗？”<br/> 这真是一个尴尬的问题，没有几个人能在数学的折磨下爱上这门课吧。她撇撇嘴。<br/>  “不好意思，不感兴趣，我来只是因为大家都在说交这门课的老师很帅，所以我来了。”<br/> “那么，你是因为我的脸所以才来的。”<br/>  “虽然听上去很花痴，但这是事实。”<br/>  男人轻笑的声音回荡在空旷的教室，随后他拿着教案转身离开，顺便嘱咐她早点回家。<br/>  “那么下次也来看看我的脸吧。”<br/>  真是奇怪的男人。她拿起手包，里面滑落一张名片，很明显是那位教授留下的。<br/>  “他不会是牛郎吧。”<br/>  怀揣着这样的疑问，她来听了一节又一节课，留堂的次数也越来越多，他们之间的距离越来越近。被男人邀请回家的时候，她几乎没怎么思考就答应了。现在想来，真的愚蠢的过分。<br/>  一杯咖啡，加糖，加奶，和手边的一束玫瑰花，是她最后的记忆。从模糊的视线确认，她应该是倒在了沙发上，男人逆光俯下身子，那双眼睛紧紧地盯着她。<br/>  她被绑住了，是手腕和脚踝不自然地触感清晰地反馈出的结果。富保田久津在抚摸她，像在抚摸一只乖巧的宠物，一只他心中理应这样的宠物。那只手撩起她的刘海，在额头出来回抚摸，她看见在黑暗中反射灯光的凶器，似乎在预告接下来会发生的事情。她的名字被男人含着耳垂缓慢地，近乎缠绵地念出，她却感觉不到一点甜蜜，恐惧占据了内心，此刻只剩下逃跑的想法。<br/>  似乎是感受到了她的恐惧，富保田久津离开了她的身边，露出一抹称的上愉悦的笑容。<br/> “看来发现了，我想用那个在你这里开一个洞哦。”<br/>  “因为我也要对自己做这样的事情。”<br/>  “太喜欢你了，所以希望你也跟我一样。”<br/>  男人温柔的声音在这件昏暗的室内，一步一步加深她的绝望。不要，她不要这样，她一定要阻止这样的事情发生。<br/>  “求求你，求求你，不要这样。”<br/>  “至少不要在今天，求你。”<br/>  “老师，老师，您不是喜欢3这个数字吗？我的生日刚好有3，所以求您了，至少等到我生日那天。”<br/>  求饶的话语到最后变得零碎不堪，紧张过度带来的缺氧让她早已不清楚自己在说些什么，只剩求生的本能驱使身体发声。<br/>  富保田久津解开绳子的时候，她还在一片迷茫中，看着双手不明白发生了什么。<br/>  “我答应了你的条件，所以索求一些报酬你也会答应的吧。”<br/>  她当然会答应，毕竟能活下来对于今晚的她来说才是最重要的。头被按向男人的两腿之间，在那种时候，她还有心思想到一件事情，果然全天下的男人都没什么区别，在性这件事情上都惊人地一致。用嘴解开了拉链，笨拙地拉开男人的内裤后，就被男人闯进了口中，过长过大过硬，不是初学者能承受的，口水和眼泪在一瞬间同时流下，呜咽和求饶被堵在口中，精心准备的裙子被搞的乱七八糟，就开着像现在的她一样。胸乳被富保田久津的手指随意玩弄，几个抽插以后他射在她的嘴里，过多的黏液顺着嘴角流下，被男人爱怜地擦去。<br/>  她拉住他的手，将嘴里的精液努力咽下，然后抬起头看着。<br/>  “老师，送我回家吧。”<br/>  那天晚上，她目送男人开着车离开了她家，关上门地那一刻，她再也忍不住，跪在地上，干呕起来。而后掏出包里的手机，打给远在中国的朋友，她连夜收拾好了衣服，天还没亮坐上朋友订的机票，赶回了中国。落地那一刻，她还没找到真实感。从那天后，她在中国定居了一年半，那个男人也逐渐被她抛在脑后，她似乎已经摆脱了那个阴影。<br/>  直到她被朋友一通电话重新叫回日本。她被抓住了。她的身影重新印入富保田久津的眼中。这次她的委曲求全一概失效。他没有给她解释的机会，确保她不会挣脱绳子后，他几乎是立刻撕开了她的衣服，恶狠狠地咬在了她的锁骨上，一只手伸到下身，剥开了她的内裤，性器于全部话语之前，在她的身体里存在了，他似乎放松了身体，覆盖在她身上，不停地诉说他有多么想她，有多么爱她。<br/>  “留在这里吧，我会好好看着你的。”<br/>  大腿被抬至头顶，露出他们交合的部位，乳尖挺立被男人含进嘴中以舌拨弄，他用力地在她身体里搅动，性器坚定地拓开软肉，在甬道尽头吻上子宫口，血和黏液被性器捅会体内，逐渐又流出体外，沾湿两人身下的衣物。体内升腾起猛烈而陌生的情欲，所以从口中说出的咒骂也变成了呻吟和求饶，但似乎没什么用，富保田久津依然在侵犯着她，在她的身体上留下暧昧而明显的印记，乳肉上满是指印，混杂着濡湿的液体。大腿根传来的酸涩感提示着她，他们已经纵欲过头了。<br/>  可他呢，没有停下来的意思。不断地深入，将微凉的精液注入，那个孕育生命的器官，那里已经不能承受再多了，小腹微微隆起，精液顺着男人的动作不断被带出体外，变成黏腻的泡沫。富保田久津丝毫不在意，只是抓住她的腰身，将匍匐着想要逃走的她抓回来，深深地进入。淫乱也好，放荡也罢，她只想快点结束这场噩梦，所以主动迎合起富保田久津，男人只停顿了一瞬，就更加用力地操干起来。<br/>   “你就这样留在这里，我会好好爱你的。”<br/>  那是名为“富保田久津”的牢狱，她唯一的安身之处。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>